Símbolos
by Ryuusai
Summary: Dúo Faye-BD&Ryuusai SaixGaara. 30 Vicios, 30 historias, 30 formas de amar.


**3**0_**V**__icios_

.**S**ai **x****G**aara

**B**y **F**aye-**BD** & **R**yuusai

**16**. _**F**__astidiar_

-¿Por qué llevas una calabaza en la espalda?

-...

Sai se preguntó en qué momento había comenzado a seguir a aquel llamativo personaje, percibiendo, muy en el fondo de su cabeza, que ya eran más de quince minutos tras de él.

No pudo evitarlo, no _quiso_ evitarlo; No todos los días se presentaba frente a él una persona tan interesante.

-¿Por qué buscas a Naruto-kun?

-No te interesa.

Sai apretó ligeramente los labios, sin saber porqué aquél curioso pelirrojo no se dignaba a responderle ninguna de sus preguntas. Él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a expresar cada cosa que se le venía a la cabeza sinceramente y él tenía algo que le impedía hacerlo tan simple como siempre.

-¿Y ese tatuaje? ¿Te gusta la palabra o simplemente te pareció un buen lugar donde ponerlo?

"No le tomes en cuenta" se repitió mentalmente el Kazekage, esperando que el Anbu se hartara de preguntarle tanta estupidez junta.

-¿No sería mejor en un lugar más privado, como la ingle? Sería más insinuante si lo tuvieras a un costado de tu…

-Cállate.

Gaara apuró el paso ligeramente, casi en un 0.01 metro por segundo, intentando deshacerse del fastidioso pelinegro. ¿Qué acaso era un psicópata?

-¿Realmente sabes hacia donde vas?

El pelirrojo meditó seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero no, él era Sabaku no Gaara, y no huía de nadie. Se volteó a verlo, por fin.

-¿Te delineas los ojos?

-¿Tienes un cerebro o sólo guardas polvo dentro de tu cabeza?

Sai sonrió ligeramente ¡Había volteado a verlo!

-Sí, sí tengo cerebro.

-Pues no lo parece.

Gaara casi gruñó y frunció el ceño visiblemente afectado al ver la sonrisita en el rostro pálido del otro. ¡¿Pero de qué mierda se estaba riendo el muy estúpido?! ¿Se estaría burlando de él?

-¿Tu cabello es de ese color tan llamativo de nacimiento o es tinturado?

El corcho de la calabaza salió disparada tan fuerte que quedó empotrado en la pared del pasillo. La arena de la calabaza simplemente esperaba el chakra de su dueño para actuar y romper cuellos ajenos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿De qué hablas?-le miró con una ligera sonrisita.

-Algo debes querer para estarme siguiendo por tanto tiempo.-explicó, lo más brevemente que pudo.-Anda, dilo. ¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo tengo curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? – repitió incrédulo, notando cómo él no se veía ni siquiera un poco intimidado por la arena que se movía intensamente a su alrededor.

-Creo que me gustas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Bien, curiosidad era una cosa, pero gustar es otra muy distinta y distante léxicamente como para confundirlas y fundirlas en un momento, y mucho menos en un lapsus de cinco segundos, y con _esa_ expresión en el rostro.

¿Quién se declara así?

…Porque es una declaración ¿no?

-¿No que cuando sientes nervios cuando estas con una persona, es cuando te gusta?

-Puedes estar nervioso por otras cosas, anbu.

-Mi nombre es Sai.

-Ambos sabemos que ese no es tu nombre real, ¿por qué debo llamarte por un nombre asignado a una misión?

Sai se sorprendió por aquello, pero no le extrañó que le tratara así ya que, después de todo, el Kazekage ejercía el mismo actuar con sus Anbus.

-Aún así me gusta que me llamen Sai. Tengo amigos con este nombre… y me gustas teniendo este nombre. ¿No te gusta?

-Ese no es el punto aquí…

-¿Me dejas besarte? Naruto-kun me dijo que al besar a la persona que quieres, dan ciertos síntomas…

-¿Síntomas?

-Claro, la piel de gallina, el corazón hace mucho más "doki-doki" y los labios te queman, entre otras cosas. ¿Te beso?

-No harás tal cosa.

-No tengas miedo, si nos besamos y te gusto, tomaré la responsabilidad y pediré tu mano en matrimonio.

…

Espera…

¿… qué?

-… y si no te gusto—

-¿Me dejarás en paz?

-No, te perseguiré y te acosaré hasta que te guste. – comentó, limpiando algo de arena de su hombro.

-Si no me gustas, me dejarás en paz- ordenó, ignorando la proposición anterior.

-Bien.

Gaara guardó su arena en un segundo, y se quedó cruzado de brazos en su lugar, mientras Sai lo observaba sonriente, acercándose a él. Sintió como pasaba una de sus manos de forma firme por su cintura, mientras la otra le levantaba ligeramente el rostro. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que le hiciera eso?

-Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día.

-¿Ansioso?

"Ya quisieras."

Sintió sus labios hacer contacto con los suyos, quemándole. La piel de su nuca, y la mayoría de su cuerpo, se erizó como si una brisa fría le hubiese traspasado en ese momento. Si ponía un poco más de atención sentiría el palpitar de su corazón en sus oidos con un fuerte "doki-doki".

Abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido. Esos eran los jodidos "síntomas" que le había nombrado Sai, entre otros.

El calor en el bajo vientre, los deseos de cruzar sus brazos tras su cuello, de morder sus labios para marcarlos como suyos… eran demasiadas las sensaciones encontradas como para definirlas todas.

Se separó de su cuerpo, tratando de no mostrar lo mal que se encontraba por el contacto y el posterior descubrimiento. No, eso no podía estar pasándole justamente a él y en ese momento.

-¿Te gustó? Yo si sentí todos los síntomas… ¿Tú también, verdad? Naruto-kun también dijo que, si lo sentía, mi pareja tenía que sentirse igual ya que éramos "químicamente atrayentes" o algo así, me extraña que Naruto sepa esas palabras…

Gaara dejó que Sai se distrajera en sus pensamientos y le dejara razonar en paz sus sensaciones. No quería saber nada sobre la escasees neuronal de Naruto y las palabras sacadas de diccionario.

-Ahora que te veo, estás sonrojado. – se acercó a su rostro ligeramente. – Sí, seguro te gustó. ¿No? ¿Entonces tendré que pedirte matrimonio? Por mi no hay problema, pero quizás tu quieres que nos conozcamos un poco más, creo que deberíamos tener al menos unas citas y… ¿me estas escuchando?

El pelirrojo seguía con su vista en el vacío, con la inmensidad robándole cualquier rastro de cordura que quedara en su cuerpo.

-¿Estás excitado?

Y ojala la inmensidad se hubiera llevado otras cosas de su cuerpo.

-No.

-¿Entonces qué es ese bulto que tienes entre las…?

-Sólo cállate.

Lo sujetó bruscamente de la ropa, atrayéndolo para besarlo. Lo tenía harto, había estado toda la jodida tarde fastidiándole, hablando y preguntando cosas sin sentido para que luego, tan fácilmente, le destruyera sus barreras autoimpuestas sin ningún motivo aparente.

Y volvió a sentir los síntomas de su beso y se preguntó si podría simplemente ignorarlos cada vez que sucediera, a pesar de ser tan placenteros. No, Sai no debía enterarse o estaría quizás cuanto tiempo fastidiándole otra vez.

-¿Entonces, sí te gusto?

-Deja de molestar.

Sai sonrió y volvió a apresar los labios de su pelirrojo futuro esposo. Naruto tenía razón al decir que, a personas como Gaara –o en su caso, Sasuke-, sólo había que acorralarlos y fastidiarlos hasta el cansancio. Solos terminan comprendiendo lo que sienten.

Había sido una tarde productiva después de todo.

-Igual le pediré tu mano en matrimonio a tus hermanos.

Y Sai pudo observar de cerca, muy cerca, el suelo; cortesía exclusiva de un excelentemente propinado puntapié por parte de Gaara. Más tarde, Naruto se hallaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, solo, esperando a un pelirrojo que supuestamente debía haber llegado hace más o menos dos horas.

-¿Se habrá entretenido en el camino? – se preguntó, mirando el cielo.

Ah, Naruto, no sabes cuan _entretenido_ esta.

.**T**he**E**nd

**N**otes:

**F**aye: Jo! Primer fic que terminamos tan pronto, pero bueno, la inspiración quería salir y la tablita de vicios me tenía completamente embobada cuando la vi, se da para tantas situaciones que es difícil elegir solo una xD

Fastidiar creo que es la que mejor le queda a esta parejita, aceptémoslo, Sai es un jodido bastardo molestoso cuando quiere y Gaa-chan no tiene demasiada paciencia… al menos recibió su recompensa por haber soportado tanto xD

**R**yuusai: ¡Fue un flash fic! xD Tal y como dijo Faye, nos demoramos unas horas en escribir. ¡Al fin salió algo de nuestros cerebros secos TwT! Y las musas se decidieron a aparecer entre las tablas de vicios. Fastidiar, por dios, Sai es sinónimo de fastidio para Gaara, así que ¡esperemos con ansias su boda! xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
